The Sweet Treat
by ShiniBarton
Summary: A hot summer day brings Marluxia to Xem's ice cream truck. But soon Marly realizes he wants more than ice cream... -YAOI-


The Sweet Treat

Rating: M (yaoi, slash, abuse of food stuffs, PWP, language, maybe a little OOCness on Xem's part)

Pairing: XemnasxMarluxia

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Course not. Do I WANT to own something? That's a different question.

Summary: A hot summer day brings Marluxia to Xem's ice cream truck. But soon Marly realizes he wants more than ice cream...

Author's Note: As my mom and I were coming home from the hair salon, we passed by this empty ice cream truck. And while my mom went into Quizno's, this little plot bunny just started talkin' to me. I want to pair my Minx up with my favorite characters of the Org XIII. And yeah, Mansex is one of them. Italics = thoughts like usual. Oh yeah, and sorry if my description of the ice cream truck is off; I've never been on the inside of one so I don't know what they look like. Meant to put this up yesterday, but the Internet was screwed up last night when I finished it.

So, enjoy! ^.^

SB

* * *

_Damn those little brats..._ the tannish teen thought irritably. All he'd seen all day were little snot-nosed kids who kept screaming for their ice cream with all the sprinkles and all the M&Ms on top. He briefly thought about speeding away from them, but he knew they'd just get their tricycles and follow him. Once Xemnas was very tempted to stab a little boy in the eye with the cone when he kept playing 20 Questions with him, asking him if he's ever run out of ice cream and did they have different types of scoops and what flavor tasted the best.

As tempted as he was, he answered the barrage of questions with clenched teeth and reminded himself constantly that he needed the money.

He checked his watch with a deep sigh and noticed that it was near closing time. And just as he was about to start putting everything away, he heard someone yelling 'Wait! Wait!' . Xemnas growled and was about to say something along the lines of 'Screw you, we're closed', but he made the mistake of looking up. Running towards him through the park was the hottest guy he'd every seen in his entire life. To Xemnas, it was almost like 'It's Raining Men' was playing in the background as he ran to the truck, hair swinging and tossing with every step and lips wide as he breathed heavily.

Damn, it really was too hot.

"Ah!" he gasped as he reached the window. "I thought... I wouldn't make it..."

Then the man looked up and amber glass met sapphire blue and time stilled for a moment.

"Uh... can I h-help you?" Xemnas finally stuttered, blushing a little. The other grinned and Xemnas felt his knees get a little weak.

"Can I have a chocolate cone? Two scoops please."

Xem willed his shaky hands to grab the ice cream scoop and get the ice cream. He could feel those endless eyes watching him intently.

"Hey, how old are you?" the other asked, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

"18," the silver-haired teen answered, closing the freezer door and handing him his ice cream.

"Really? I thought you were older than that. I'm 23."

_The hell? He doesn't look that much older than me!_

"What's your name?"

Xem watched hungrily as the man licked his treat. That sensual pink tongue circling the top scoop over and over again, teasing the teen so horribly... he was getting harder and harder by the moment.

"Xemnas."

"Xemnas..." he said experimentally. "Kinda sexy."

Xem blushed a little. His name had been called a number of things, but never sexy.

"I'm Marluxia. Nice to meet ya."

_That sounds... exotic..._

Then Marluxia slurped up the top half of the ice cream and Xemnas swore his cock was screaming at him for attention. He watched the creamy throat work to dissolve the ice cream, surpressing the urge to lick it all over. Tearing his mind and vision away from the naughty fantasy, he started to clean up. Just as he started to wash off the scoops, he heard a sigh behind him. He turned sharply to see Marluxia leaning on the door of the truck, the end of the cone sticking out of his mouth. Xem felt his cock strain even more against his jeans as he looked the pinkhead over. He had on a white tank top, sticking to him slightly because of the sweat, and short cut-off denim shorts.

"It feels really good in here," he sighed again. "Nice and cold..."

_Really? It feels like a sauna in here to me..._

The next thing the teen knew, the door was shut, the window closed, and there was a hot body pressed up behind him.

"You know..." Marluxia whispered, cool breath making Xem shudder," ...you're kinda hot."

_Hot as in 'Damn your skin is on fire' hot or 'Damn you're sexy' hot?_

"And a kinky fantasy of mine... involves you, me, the ice cream, and the wall. Wanna hear about it?"

Right then, Xemnas' brain was on overload and his cock was ready to burst. One cold hand was moving towards his groin and the other to the hem on his t-shirt.

_To hell with it! _the silver-haired teen thought as he turned around and pinned the sexy man to the wall of the truck. His hands immediately set about removing Marluxia's clothes, lips desperately locking with the other man's. Chilled hands undid his hair and sifted through the platinum locks, knee toying with the painful denim hardness.

"I want you, Xemnas," Marluxia purred, hissing when the teen started for his neck. "_Inside me..._"

Xemnas tingled all over at hearing the older man whisper such things in his ear. Nonetheless, his hands threw away the teasing tank top and pulled down his shorts with a little effort.

_And... he doesn't wear underwear? Normally I'd be weirded out, but since it's him... I don't care._

The pink-haired man groaned as Xemnas attacked his nipples. His hands went for Xemnas' clothes, wanting to feel the boy against his quickly-heating body. The rest of the teen's clothes soon disappeared and the two dove at each other, kissing hard and passionately.

"Ice c-cream," Marluxia breathed. "Stretch me... w-with it..."

_THAT'S what he meant with the ice cream?_

Marluxia then turned around and placed his hands on the wall, standing with his legs apart and ass out. The silver-haired teen moaned at the sight before grabbing a small cup and opening the freezer. He scooped a little of the chocolate ice cream into the cup with his hand and shut the freezer door, turning back to the older man. And he nearly dropped the cup when he looked at him, fingers in his mouth while he stroked himself off.

_He's going to kill me if he keeps this up..._

Xem crawled back to the other and slid two cold fingers in him, loving how his body curled forward.

"Ahh! Right there!" Marluxia rasped. The teen teased his hole with his digits until he felt it relax enough. Then he slicked himself with the rest of the melting treat. He was surprised when the man yanked his arm to him and sucked on the fingers that had just been preparing him, moaning greedily as his tormenting tongue slithered all over his fingers.

Then Xemnas sheathed himself inside of Marluxia with one thrust, savoring the heat that gripped him and the loud 'Fuck!' that left the man's lips.

"Don't stop now baby, fuck me!"

The teen thrusted fast and hard like Marluxia wanted it. Ah, Marluxia just seemed to get sexier and sexier by the second, his lustfulness and sex appeal driving Xemnas mad. He moaned his own curses lowly as he neared his climax.

"Shit! So fucking good!" the pinkhead groaned. "You're gonna make me come!"

_And that's exactly what I want to see..._

Xemnas pushed his pace a little more, wrapping a hand around the older man's cock and pumping it hard.

"I _want_ you to come for me," Xemnas whispered to him, pulling on his earring. "Let me see you fucking come, Marluxia..."

That husky curse proved to be Marluxia's breaking point. He came with a moan of Xem's name, staining the wall with his release, body strung out on a pleasure high. The silver-haired teen gave a few more thrusts before biting into the creamy shoulder before him and filling the man with a warm wetness. They then fell to the floor, trying to remember how to breathe.

"You're... not too bad for a kid..." the blue-eyed man chuckled weakly. Xemnas chuckled back.

"You made me appreciate ice cream in an entirely different way. Now everytime I come to work I"ll get a hard-on."

Marluxia grabbed him and kissed him deeply, playing Hide-and-Seek with the boy's tongue.

"Then I guess I'll be here more often," he purred.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I just might add something more to this if y'all want... XD

SB


End file.
